


Tooth Rotting Romance

by Ironfire14



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfire14/pseuds/Ironfire14
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots of various pairings from OHSHC.  they can range anywhere to pure fluff to pure smut so the tags will change accordingly! Feel free to message me with requests! Some chapters will have an art piece attached.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Kaoru, Hitachiin Hikaru/Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Sunspot Tamaki x Kyoya

**Author's Note:**

> Tamaki and Kyoya share a quiet moment together

This was a normal routine for Kyoya. Sitting in his room with the late day sun cascading its warmth through his windows. His school books scattered across the table as he fact checked his homework one last time. The weekend was almost over.

"The sun feels so nice this time of day~" Kyoya couldn’t help his rolling eyes as he peaked over the table. Laying on the other side was Tamaki, sunbathing. Stretched out on the floor like a cat. His shirt had lifted just enough to show some skin.

"You wanted help going over notes, now get up and go over notes. I'm not doing it for you. . . Again." Kyoya clicked his mechanical pencil against the table as he sat back down on his heel. "Honestly I have no idea how you can get the grades you get and still be how you are."

"One of my many mysteries you gave up trying to solve." He heard the blonde snort but heard no attempt to get up. After a few moments of silence passed Kyoya tried again. "Tamaki, come on. Stop-"

"Come lay down next to me."

". . . what?"

"You heard me the first time. Get over here!" Kyoya saw a hand raise from the ground and gestured him over. The question of the hour was if he should oblige the man. He knew the second he crawled over to the blonde their night would be done. No more work. Kyoya eyed his papers. He decided they were checked enough for today, but even though Tamaki won Kyoya wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of winning yet.

"Alright. I'm here. What do you want." Kyoya walked over to Tamaki's side. He knew it would drive him nuts. He watched as purple eyes narrow in thought, practically glaring up at him. Tamaki was planning his own next move.

"I said lay down next to me, not walk over to me."

"I have to walk to get over here."

"And now you're here. Congratulations. Do you want a gold star sticker?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow at Tamaki's more biting tone for the evening. Kyoya felt a little pride, just a bit, because it was his own influence on Tamaki that made him have these moments.

"Alright, Alright! You insufferable fool." Kyoya relented. Letting himself settle on the floor next to the blonde. "I'm here, now what do you want."

"It's warm, isn't it?" Tamaki smiled as he turned to face Kyoya. The sun shone off his hair brighter than it should be allowed to. "I just wanted you to enjoy it before it was gone."

". . . I could have done that on the other side of the table." Kyoya snorted at the huff in frustration he received. But, Tamaki's eyes only softened. He scooted closer till there were face to face on the floor. Just a hairs breath away. Kyoya caught himself holding his breath.

"Yeah. . . but I wasn't there." He had a point. Kyoya wouldn't never admit it out loud, not yet. But he had a point. He learned that things like this, were always much better with Tamaki. He felt a hand slip around his waist.

"Tamaki, you know better-"

"I know. But for now, just for a moment. Can we enjoy this?" Kyoya let out a defeated sigh. Not that he was really trying to win anymore. He allowed himself to settle into the blondes grasp.

"Only until the sun goes down. Then back to work." He didn’t receive an answer, but he could see the smile. He knew that once the sun went down everything would go back to normal, like nothing happened. Most of their moments tend to. But even when the sun disappears for the night, it was always nice to have a living sunspot next to him.


	2. Sore Loser Tamaki and Hikaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki and Hikaru play Mario cart together.

The room was dark from everything other then the TV light. The upbeat sound of Mario Cart filled the air along with the sound of controllers clicking and witty comebacks. "Ew! Hikaru! Get you disgusting foot out of my face!" Tamaki snapped as he swatted away the foot. It didn’t hold it off for long as the foot flew back up, solidly hitting the side of his face. In response Tamaki threw his shoulder into the ginger by his side, effectively knocking him over. Hikaru erupted with laughter but Tamaki lost his lead. "You bastard that was a dirty trick!"

"Kaoru and I play like this all the time! Plus its revenge for blueshelling me last round!" Tamaki growled as he passed the computer racers to catch back up. He was the king! He won't settle for second, not against one of the devil twins. If Hikaru wanted to play dirty, he can play dirty.

"Well then, If we're playing dirty. . .Surprise kiss!"

"Wait Wha-" Tamaki quickly stole a kiss from the now blushing boy. Allowing him to pass on a turn.

"Woot! back in the lead!"

"Y-you! That’s really cheating! That was past dirty!" The winning sound rang as Tamaki passed the finish line. In first place! Hikaru had come to a complete stop, ending last. Tamaki could see the hard blush against the TV light. It crawled down his neck and dusted over his collarbone.

"Aw, I rarely see you blush that hard! You look cute!"

"Shut up! God, I hate when you do that!" Tamaki smiled as the Ginger dropped the controller and turned away from him. A pout on his lips. Tamaki took the time to scoot a bit closer.

"Are you pouting?"

". . ."

"You are pouting!"

"Shut up!" Tamaki laughed as he dodged Hikaru's fist. Ducking under to wrap him in a tight hug. He placed a small kiss on the gingers forehead.

"I love you~"

"Shut it."

"Thanks for letting me win."

"I didn’t let you win! You cheated!"


	3. Nightmare Kaoru x Haruhi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi has a nightmare. but thankfully Kaoru is there.

Kaoru hasn’t been awoken by a foot kicking his spine in a long time. He almost thought he was back in his old room with his brother. “Hika… stop kicking me, go to bed.” he mumbled pulling the sheet over his shoulder. He refused to give up on precious sleep just yet. this time the foot brushed over the back of his thigh before pulling away, he felt the sheets tug. “Hika, stop.” he rolled over to face his brother only to come face to face the back of Haruhi’s head. oh… right. he was in his apartment, with his girlfriend. wait, why was she being a restless sleeper?

Pushing himself up his body seemed to scream at him for doing so. demanding why he left the comforts of laying on a soft mattress. as he leaned over Haruhi’s small frame he could see her face scrunched up with an uncomfortable expression. she squirmed and mumbled in her sleep. was she having a nightmare? “Haru-” as Kaoru reached over to shake her shoulder Haruhi’s eyes flung open.

“No!” _*smack*_ Kaoru yelped as their foreheads collided from her sudden jolt upward. he fell backward on the bed as she curled forward. “Ow, ow, ow.”

“ow! shit that hurt! Haruhi, are you alright?!”

“No! you smacked your stupid head into mine!”

“You smacked into me!”

“Why were you above me?!”

“You kicked me so i was checking to see if you were ok!” A sudden bang on the wall caught their attention.

_“Can you two love birds shut up! i’m trying to sleep!”_ Hikaru’s muffled voice shot through the wall. Damn it, Kaoru forgot he was in the next room. Haruhi sighed and rubbed her forehead, wiping the tears that cascaded down her cheeks. Kaoru about smacked himself for not noticing them earlier.

“Hey, are you ok?” Cupping her face Kaoru wiped away some if her tears, but she refused to look him in the eye. 

“I’m fine.”

“… .That’s a horrible lie.” 

“Shut it.” she snapped, swatting his hand, but she didn’t remove it. “I just…” she paused, as if considering her answer. “I just had a nightmare.” oh, so that’s why she was sleeping so restlessly. 

“Wanna talk about it?” he whispered, watching tears sprung to her eyes again as she shook her head. her small hands wrapping around his wrist.

“No.” she took in a shaky breath as her gripped tightened. he hated to see her like this.

“Want to cuddle with me then?” he brought her hands up to his face. placing small kisses on the back of her hands. his heart nearly broke when she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. 

“Please…” Now Kaoru knew he wasn’t the strongest person but he can lift Haruhi when needed. tonight was needed. he scooped her up long enough to fix the sheets and get them both settled in, not once did her grip loosed on his shoulders. 

“Hey, it will be ok. I promise.” he whispered, stroking her hair. 

“I know, just please don’t go anywhere.” Kaoru smiled at her request, placing a kiss into her hair.

“I won’t. I promise, i’ll be right here.”


	4. Movie Night Tamaki x Kyoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya and Tamaki watch a scary movie. *art made by me

A loud scream erupted from the TV as Kyoya flinched. But, it wasn't the movie that caused him to have that reaction. he looked down as Tamaki’s grip around his arm tightened. a small whimper rising from the blonds throat. 

“Tamaki, really? you picked the movie.”

“Yeah, because i knew you were going to be here.” Kyoya only sighed as he back to the movie, ignoring the hold Tamaki had on his arm. it was probably from his upbringing but Tamaki never cared for someones personal space. Especially Kyoya's. Just then, a jump scare flashed on screen. Kyoya was able to hide the fact that he was caught off guard, but Tamaki was quick to show his fright. The boy screamed as his arms flew around his friend in a tight squeeze, burying his face in Kyoya’s neck. Kyoya felt his face heat up at the sudden warmth at the base of his neck. His personal bubble popped so easily by the scared blond. 

“Tamaki…do i need to shut off the movie?” Kyoya suggested unsure if he should push Tamaki off or hold still.

“N-no just…let me hide for a second.” Kyoya looked at his friend who had a subtle dusting of a blush crossing his cheeks. unusual for someone who’s scared. not that he had room to talk considering the heat on his face from his own blush. Tamaki’s eyes flicked up long enough for them to lock with kyoya’s before the blush grew wider and he looked back to the screen. “You… won’t mind me staying like this for a bit. would you?” The question was disguised as innocent. It was perhaps a bit planned on Tamaki’s part.

“I… suppose.” Kyoya relented, allowing the blond to settle against him. Tamaki's nose resting in the crook of his neck as his arms came to rest around Kyoya's waist. the position was rather close and intimate and if someone were to walk in they probably looked like a ridiculous couple. Tamaki playing the scared Girlfriend and Kyoya playing. . .what was he playing? "Look i'm just going to shut off the movie."

"Don't do that!" Tamaki cried. His grip tightened and it just about knocked the air from Kyoya's lungs.

"I'm going to shut it off since you keep crushing me!"

"If you shut it off, the room will be dark and that's the first thing you don't want in a horror scenario!"

"Like the TV light is any better! Let go you prat!"

"NO!" Tamaki pulled Kyoya against him, as he continued to hide his face in his friends back causing the raven haired man to squirm in an attempt to get free. it failed. Kyoya let out a sigh in exasperation, he was going to be stuck like this for another hour at least.

"Fine. we can finish the movie. But we are _not_ watching another horror film ever again."

"Fine." Tamaki mumbled. "Have it your way. just stay put so i don't die."


End file.
